


A Trip Through Markimoo

by hurluberlu



Category: Markiplier (RPF), Yamimash (RPF), Youtube (RPF), markplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Fan Game, Five Nights at Freddys 1, Fluff, Huniepop, M/M, Quadrant, Spooky's House of Jumpscares, Video & Computer Games, game universe, the forest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mark, what was that?"</p><p>"It was just the game."</p><p>"Are you sure?-"</p><p>"-It was just the game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Through Markimoo

"Hello?"

Mark smiled as he heard Aaron's cheery voice.

"Aaron! What time is it there?"

Aaron took his phone away from his ear, waiting for the screen to brighten before placing it back over his ear.

"Umm...four thirty, why?"

Mark sat up in his bed and looked at his clock above his mirror.

"Do you want to record a video?"

Aaron nodded to himself.

"Sure...what game are we going to play?"

Mark placed his face closer to the screen, reading the small text on the webpage.

"'A Trip Through Markimoo'...yeah it's kind of a bad title but it looks interesting."

Aaron typed the name into Google, clicking on the first link that showed up.

"You want me to play a fan game with you?"

Mark scrolled down the page, looking at the pictures and information.

"You have to admit it looks pretty epic, and I'll play one of your fan games with you afterwards if you want."

Aaron scrolled down his screen as well, browsing through the comments.

"Is it actually a multiplayer game?"

Mark nodded, before placing his phone down on his desk and hitting the speaker button.

"Yeah, it says 'Play multiplayer for the best gaming experience'...then it says that online multiplayer works too."

Aaron opened Skype on his computer, finding Mark's name in his list of contacts.

"Okay, I'm calling you on Skype now."

Mark hung up the call, placing his recording camera in place before seeing the incoming Skype call on his monitor. He clicked 'accept' before smiling into the webcam.

Aaron stood up from his desk and walked over to his closet, not seeing Mark's face pop up on the screen. He swiftly removed his wrinkled black shirt, exchanging it for a clean white tee.

Mark watched as the white shirt slid down Aaron's back. He quickly looked over to his headphones as Aaron approached the camera.

"Oh hey Mark."

Mark looked into his webcam before smiling again.

"Oh hi. I still need to set up my recording equipment, so it'll be a minute."

Aaron nodded and grabbed his recording mic.

"So do I."

Mark pulled up his recording program, setting up his mic and camera, as Aaron did the same. Mark looked back to his monitor to see Aaron's stomach over the camera as he reached up to turn on a light.

Mark looked away, picking up his keyboard and moving it, keeping himself from looking back up to the screen.

Aaron sighed as he sat back down in his chair, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Are you set up yet?"

Mark shook his head and lifted his keyboard.

"Not yet, I have to put this down just right."

Aaron laughed as he watched Mark carefully place his keyboard onto the desk, gently pushing it to one side, and then back in the opposite direction.

Mark nodded excitedly, bringing his thumbs up next to his cheeks. He smiled brightly, a little too happy for just putting down his keyboard.

Aaron smiled in return, softly clapping into the camera. "Good job Mark."

Mark bowed in his chair before placing a hand on his mouse. "Why thank you kind sir."

Mark laughed to himself before turning to his camera.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to...uh let's see here...'A Trip Through Markimoo'," Aaron watched Mark give his intro, waiting until he heard his name. "Which is obviously a fan game made for yours truly...and I have a special guest! Say hi Yamimash!"

Mark pointed to the lower corner of his camera, planning out where he was going to edit in Aaron's face.

"Hello everybody!"

Mark banged his hands on the desk.

"Damnit Yami! That's not what I told you to say!"

Aaron put on a scared face as he looked directly into the camera.

"Sorry Mark."

"You better be."

Mark laughed, breaking out of his 'enraged character'.

"Anyway, this is a fan game made for me...which I've already said...but pretty much the concept is going through some of the games I've played on youtube. I think."

Aaron shrugged and clicked on his settings, turning up the volume as Mark set up the multiplayer.

"Yami did you join my game?"

"Ummm...no."

"Click on online multiplayer."

"Okay..."

"And type in Sally McSaggytits."

"Okay..."

"Did you hit enter?"

Aaron hit enter on his keyboard, smiling as he saw Mark's avatar on his screen. He clicked though the characters, seeing a couple more versions of Mark, along with Jack, Bob, Wade, Ken and finally, himself.

He entered the world, seeing Mark's character from a first person view.

"The art is so realistic, it's like I'm actually looking at you Mark."

Aaron looked into his webcam, not hearing his friend respond.

"Mark?"

Aaron minimized the game, going over to his Skype. He saw Mark's chair, empty, with Mark no where to be seen.

"Marrrk?"

Aaron clicked back into the game to see Mark's avatar waving at him furiously. Before he could respond, he felt himself be pulled towards his screen. 

"What the heck?"

Aaron was dragged into his screen, his vision going black.

Mark watched as Aaron's avatar collapsed onto the ground. He ran over, shaking his shoulders and trying to lift him from the ground.

"Yami?"

Aaron tried to open his eyes, but he quickly shut them as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Hello, I am Spooky."

Mark looked up, above Aaron's head, seeing the cartoonish ghost come down from the ceiling.

"Hey, I remember this game. Spooky's House of Jumpscares."

Spooky looked down at Mark, emotionless.

"Welcome to A Trip Through Markimoo. I will be your guide, and my house will be your home for the next few hours."

Aaron opened his eyes, seeing Mark staring behind him.

"What happened?"

Mark blindly put a hand over Aaron's mouth.

"For the next hundred rooms, you will be transported to a game from your past in rooms twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five, and one hundred. Have fun."

Spooky disappeared into the ceiling, and Mark slowly stood up. Aaron watched as Mark walked over to the door in the corner of the room, slowly opening it.

"Mark, what the heck is happening?"

Mark shook his head and returned to Aaron's side.

"We just need to get through these rooms. It's not that hard, just keep walking."

Mark held out a hand to help Aaron up. As Aaron got to his feet, he walked over to the door Mark had opened.

"How is this possible?"

Mark walked in front of Aaron, standing in the doorway.

"I have no idea. But we have to get through."

Mark started walking through the gray hall, seeing a door appear a few feet away.

"C'mon Aaron."

Aaron slowly followed, watching as Mark opened the second door.

Mark looked back to his friend with a small smile on his face.

"Room two."

The two men walked through the next few halls with no problem, soon reaching the fourteenth room. Mark walked rather quickly, while Aaron stayed behind and walked slowly.

"Jesus!"

Mark jumped as a cardboard skeleton jumped out of the wall. Aaron jumped as he watched Mark fall to the floor.

"Mark! Are you okay?"

Mark got up and brushed off his clothing.

"Yeah I'm good."

Mark started to take a step forward, before he turned back and punched through the cardboard skeleton.

He quickly opened the next door, and Aaron quickly followed behind. Mark jumped every time a cardboard cutout popped out from the wall, and the number that did increased with every room.

Mark looked forward, finding a bright blue door ahead, a striking contrast to the dull gray that filled every other room. He looked above the door, seeing a silver plaque.

"'Room 25'...What game do you think it will be?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, placing a hand on the doorknob.

"I have no clue, but I hope it's not too bad."

Mark nodded and Aaron opened the door. As the two men walked into the room, they saw nothing but bright white. 

"Good job. You've made it to room twenty-five. Are you ready for the first game?"

Mark nodded as he saw Spooky appear in front of them.

"I'm glad. You're going to need that enthusiasm. Good luck."

Spooky drifted into the ceiling before the room turned to pitch black, before slowly revealing the game.

 

Mark shouted every curse he could, while Aaron just sighed when they saw the familiar security office with two metal doors on each side.

"Fucking seriously? Five Nights at Freddy's? What do we have to do, survive all five nights?"

Aaron picked up the tablet showing the cameras, watching the power bar in the bottom left corner.

"Mark, there's only twenty percent battery left."

Mark walked over to Aaron, looking down at the tablet.

"Well maybe if they turned that damn fan off they would conserve some battery!"

Aaron looked at the time on the tablet, sighing with relief.

"It's already five thirty, we're going to be fine."

Mark walked to the door on the left, pushing the button the close the door.

"Then we can just lock the doors and wait for six a.m.."

Aaron shook his head and put down the tablet.

"The power's already gone down to fifteen percent, and it's only been a few seconds. We have to be smart Mark. Open the door."

Mark hit the button again, screaming when he saw the purple bunny animatronic. He quickly brought his hand to down to slam the door shut again.

"'Open the door, open the door' yeah that was a great idea Yami."

"I didn't know he would be there!"

"Well he better leave before our power runs out, or we're dead."

Aaron looked at the power bar.

"Mark, we only have five percent left. And it's five fifty."

Mark pressed the light button, looking into the hall.

"I think he's gone. We can open the door."

Mark opened the left door, running over to the right door. He pressed the light button, sighing with relief when he saw Chica wasn't there.

"We just have to wait it out. How long left?"

Aaron looked back down to the time.

"We have five minutes left."

Mark walked over to where Aaron stood, taking the tablet into his own hands. He flipped through the cameras, seeing that both Freddy and Bonnie were missing from their room.

He looked up to the time, five fifty-nine, before slamming the tablet down and sitting on the floor.

Aaron looked down to Mark, a sudden noise in the left hall bringing his attention to the door. He watched as Bonnie walked into the doorway, slowly looking around before taking a step into the office.

Aaron placed a hand on Mark's head, keeping him on the floor as he watched Bonnie walk into the room.

The room went pitch black as it was filled with a loud 'yaay' and numbers showing the the change from five fifty-nine to six.

 

Mark stood as the numbers formed a white door, leading to the next gray room. Aaron followed as they made their way to room fifty.

They opened the bright red door leading to room fifty, walking into a plain white room like before.

Aaron watched as Mark walked into the center of the room, Spooky flying down from the ceiling.

"You've made it to room fifty, congratulations."

Mark swatted his hand as he looked up at the ghost.

"Just show us the next game."

Spooky nodded and flew upwards, leaving the room pitch black before it filled with color.

 

Aaron looked down to see himself strapped into an airplane seat with Mark sitting next to him.

Mark unbuckled his seatbelt, standing up, realizing that besides a man and a young boy in front of them, they were the only people on the plane. He sat back down, rebuckling the seatbelt and staring out of the window.

"So...what game is it now Mark?"

"This plane is about to go down. I'm pretty sure we're in 'The Forest'."

Aaron gripped the armrests tightly, waiting for the plane to start to shake and crash into the island.

Mark did the same, seeing the clouds outside his window go upwards at an alarming rate.

"Hold on tightly Aaron. We're going to survive this."

Both of the men's visions went black as the plane hit the island, bursting into fire and smoke.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly, bringing a hand up to his forehead, his fingertips running across dried blood. He slowly looked over to Mark, whose arm was steadily bleeding and bent in an unnatural direction.

Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt, standing up before he fell back into his chair with blurring vision and a pounding headache. He breathed deeply, reopening his eyes before standing up again, using his arms to keep him from falling backwards.

He took a step into the aisle, hands holding onto the seats as he stumbled to the hole in the front of the plane. He stepped over the man and boy that had been sitting in front of them but were now laying on the floor.

Aaron vaguely heard Mark's voice before his vision went black as he fell to the floor.

 

Mark opened his eyes, looking down at his arm that was bent backwards and gushing blood. He looked to the seat beside him, seeing that Aaron was gone. Mark unbuckled his seatbelt with his working hand, standing up to see Aaron fall to the floor.

Mark watched as a group of five men in primitive clothing walked into the plane, staring into Mark's and the other passenger's eyes as they reached down and picked up the child and Aaron.

The leader carried the boy away before two men carrying nothing followed. The last two men each grabbed one of Aaron's legs, dragging him away from the plane as Mark watched.

The man stood up in the aisle, watching as his son was carried away by the tribe, running after them wildly. Mark slowly stumbled through the aisle, reaching the woman at the end with an axe in the back of her head.

Mark tried to pull the axe out, wincing with pain before giving up and stepping down from the plane. He wandered through the forest, holding his bad arm up with his good one, looking for any sign of Aaron or any of the tribe members.

He stumbled upon an abandoned shelter after walking for hours, lightheaded and out of breath. He collapsed against the wooden wall, sighing as his eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep.

 

Aaron opened his eyes to see himself being dragged through the leaves and grass by two large men. He looked around, seeing himself deep in the forest with Mark no where to be seen. He looked up to the night sky, mustering up his breath before he screamed as loud as he could. The men stopped and looked behind them before continuing to walk.

Aaron screamed again, this time being picked up and knocked in the head with a rock. He immediately fell back into darkness, his head bleeding again as he was carried into the tribe's main camp.

 

Mark woke up to a scream in the distance, not recognising it until he heard a second one. He quickly scrambled to his feet, walking in the direction of the screams. He blindly stumbled through the forest, his stomach aching from hunger and his arm hanging at his side limply.

The sky became dark again as lightning struck and thunder rumbled through the trees. Mark took shelter underneath of a bush as he listened to the rain hit the leaves over top of his head.

A light in the corner of his eye made him look to the left, seeing a small fire a few feet away. He watched as the other passenger on the plane, the one Mark had played as when he recorded his videos of 'The Forest', built a shelter of logs and sticks.

Mark walked out from under the bush, approaching the fire before he saw the man stand and ready his makeshift spear.

"Get away you damn cannibal!"

Mark put his arms up in surrender, taking another cautious step forward.

"I'm not one of them, I was on the plane with you. I just need some shelter from the rain."

The man lowered the spear, throwing it on the ground before motioning Mark over to the fire.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to seeing those tribe members, I've never met another normal person on this island. I have extra food if you want some, and I could try to bandage your arm."

Mark nodded as he held out his arm, watching as the man walked forward with a tan bandage. The bandage was wrapped around his arm, and Mark watched as his arm was instantly healed.

"Video game logic."

"What?"

Mark shook his head and looked down at his arm.

"Nothing."

The man shrugged and grabbed a bird out of the fire. He handed it to Mark, who took it and examined it. He lifted it by it's leg, a look of disgust on his face. The man opposite to him quickly ate his own bird and watched Mark poke the bird in his hands.

"Are you going to eat that, or just poke it?"

Mark brought the bird to his mouth, taking a bite out of the meat. He quickly swallowed the food, taking another small bite before he handed the bird to the other man.

"You can have the rest of it."

He extended his hand out, taking the food from Mark and putting into a cloth pack on his side.

"We can save that for later. So, what's your name?"

"My name's Mark. What's yours?"

"Bob. I was traveling with my son, his name is Wade. That man you were with, is he-is he your...are-are you?"

Mark laughed to himself.

"Aaron and I? No, we're not together if that's what you're asking. And did you say your names were...Bob and Wade?"

Bob nodded and motioned to one side of his wooden shelter.

"You can sleep on that side. Maybe in the morning we can go find Wade...and Aaron."

Mark crawled to the wooden shelter laying his head against the wall, his eyes closing quickly. Bob put out the fire before crawling to the opposite side of his shelter and falling asleep just as quickly.

 

Aaron woke up on the ground, turning his head to see the little boy from the plane laying next to him. He turned his head the opposite way, finding a tribe member laying there, looking into his eyes. Aaron jumped slightly, groaning when his pounding headache took over. The tribesman jumped up from his spot on the ground, running to the rest of his tribe.

Aaron watched as he and the child were surrounded by the same five men. They lifted the boy, carrying him towards the fire, leaving Aaron alone on the ground.

The boy opened his eyes, seeing himself be carried over the flames. Aaron winced as he watched the man carrying the boy drop him into the fire. 

 

Bob shot up, almost hitting his head on the shelter's roof as he heard Wade's scream echo throughout the forest. Mark woke up as well, watching as Bob jumped to his feet. Mark scrambled to his own feet as Bob took off in the direction of the endless scream.

Mark followed, branches and thorns hitting his face and arms as he ran through the trees. They quickly came across the campfire where the tribesman had burned Wade, and where they currently were cutting him up and passing him around for their meal.

Bob covered his mouth and felt his vision become blurred from tears.

"Oh God..."

Bob ran towards the tribe as Mark ran towards Aaron, who was lying underneath of the tent, watching the events unfold.

Mark and Aaron covered their eyes as their vision was enveloped by white, then the all-too-familiar gray as they made it to the fifty-first room. Mark sighed and watched as a cardboard pumpkin jumped out from the wall.

He stormed forward, looking up to the ceiling before opening up his mouth.

"Let us out of here you damn ghost!"

He waited for Spooky to float down, but after waiting a minute and seeing she wasn't going to, he turned to the next door and pushed it open.

Aaron stood up from the floor, following Mark throughout the next twenty-four rooms.

Spooky appeared in the center of the room, her hair waving as she smiled politely.

"I'm so proud of you. This is room seventy-five."

"We don't want to be in room seventy-five! Just let us out of this game!"

Spooky shook her head before she disappeared, immediately sending the two into the next game.

 

Mark and Aaron were on autopilot as they walked side by side down an abandoned dirt road. They followed another pair of people, wearing large suits that resembled hazmat suits.

Mark and Aaron just looked at each other as they neared the end of the curving road, a large building coming into sight. They listened as the two men talked to one another about seemingly normal things, like the one on the left's upcoming vacation, before the one on the right turned and spoke to them.

"Mark, Aaron, you guys are so quiet. This leak didn't ruin any of your plans, did it?"

The one on the left opened the gigantic door before he also turned to look at the pair.

"Oh, I'm sure they planned a fun night together. Come on guys, let's just get this done. We'll be out of here with time to spare if everything goes right."

Mark and Aaron again lost control of their legs as they followed the two men deeper into the building.

The man on the right turned his gaze to the one on the left.

"I hope so Ken, I'm ready to just go home."

The one on the left smiled to himself.

"Me too Sean. Actually, I'm just ready to go out on the lake with Mary and the kids for a nice, relaxing vacation."

The group boarded the elevator, Sean making a comment about the small size of it and how hard it must have been to evacuate. The rest of the group stayed silent as the elevator doors opened to the bottom floor.

They walked through the hall, reaching the main room of the floor, an eerie recording playing. As Sean and Ken discussed the case, Mark and Aaron stayed close behind, listening but staying silent themselves.

Ken pulled on the door handles, trying to open the closed doors to rest of the floor.

"Dang it, these doors are locked."

Sean waved Ken's hands away from the door, looking over to him.

"Well they're not going to open if you break the handles off."

Sean turned to Mark and Aaron, pulling a device out of the side of his suit.

"Can you guys go find an outlet to plug this into? It should override the power and leave the doors open long enough for us to get through."

Mark nodded, taking the device before walking down the hall to the right with Aaron following.

When the two were far enough away to not be heard through the suits, Mark walked into an empty room on the right and closed the door.

"Aaron. This is Quadrant, soon this place is going to be overrun with aliens."

Aaron nodded and took the device from Mark.

"Well until then, we need to find an outlet so we can open those doors."

Mark shook his head.

"We don't want to open those doors! Jack and Ken are going to die if we do that."

Aaron walked away from Mark, searching the wall for an outlet.

"It's just a game Mark. And in games, you finish objectives. The first one is to find an outl-oh, I found one."

As Aaron plugged the device in and quickly solved the puzzle, they heard Sean's cheery accent.

"Great, you guys got the doors open. Ken and I are going to keep going, we'll meet up with you two later."

Aaron and Mark walked through the halls, stopping when they came to a room filled with stacked desks and flipped-over chairs.

"This isn't how this is supposed to go..." Mark said to himself before Aaron began to speak over the interconnecting radio in their suits.

"Sean, we've walked into a room where there seems to be...a barricade of desks across all of the doors. Have you guys seen anything like this?"

Sean quickly answered, panic in his voice.

"Ken went into a side room, I heard a scream, and he hasn't come back out. You guys need to leave, quickly. Whatever was here...well, it's still here. Di-...guys-...me?-...run!-..."

Mark and Aaron looked at each other, hearing a scream in the building before they ran out of the room they were in and down the hall.

Mark looked behind him to Aaron, who was running at a slightly slower pace.

"Aaron! Grab my hand!"

Mark slowed down slightly, waiting until Aaron took his hand to speed back up. The two men dashed down the hall, passing the door that they helped to open, the floor in front of it now covered in a pool of blood.

They heard steps behind them, following them as they ran into the elevator. Mark pressed the up button as he watched the creature run towards them, getting inches away before the doors shut and they ascended.

 

The elevator filled with white, transporting them back into another room in Spooky's mansion.

With Aaron's hand still in his, Mark ran to the door and flung it open, stomping through the last twenty-five rooms. Aaron silently let himself be dragged along, jumping as the cardboard pumpkins and skeletons popped up.

Mark watched with anger as the familiar ghost came down through the ceiling.

"You've made it to the final room. After this game, you will be able to leave. Or go through another hundred rooms. I haven't decided yet."

"Just fucking let us out of here!" Mark screamed as he took his hand out of Aaron's to wave his arms at the ghost.

Spooky laughed before floating away.

 

Mark sighed as he walked to the final door, slowly opening it before the bright white room faded to the entrance to a carnival. He looked around, not recognizing anything. He looked in front of him, seeing Aaron standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Mark, what are you wearing?"

Mark tilted his head before looking down, seeing himself in a red skirt and plaid shirt.

He opened his mouth, expecting to say something along the lines of 'I have no fucking idea'.

"This is your idea of a date!?"

Mark put his hands over his mouth, looking at Aaron as he started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, is this Huniepop? Mark, you're Audrey! You've never even played this game, have you?"

Mark shook his head, pulling the short skirt down further.

Aaron laughed when he saw the grid appear next to Mark as he started to match the circles and hearts. He threw his hands in the air as he saw the point bar reach five hundred fourty-eight.

"Woo! Yes, I did it!"

Mark stood across from him awkwardly, his hands folded against his chest. He unwillingly opened his mouth, widening his eyes as he listened to what he was saying.

"Alright, whatever, I guess you've earned it. Take me back to your place."

He shook his head as the grid disappeared, the background disappeared and they were transported to Aaron's bedroom. 

Mark looked down at himself, placing his hands over the front of his underwear as Aaron averted his eyes.

"Mark, why are you wearing...girl's underwear?"

Mark shrugged before his mouth opened to say something again.

"Well, at least you're not lacking downstairs."

Aaron blushed at he looked down at himself, wearing blue boxers.

"I know you _have_ to say that, but thanks."

The grid appeared next to Mark as Aaron cautiously started to match the symbols. The blush on his body grew as Mark started to moan along with the matches, soon losing the bra as the points bar was filled.

Aaron watched as the points reached five hundred and Mark sat on the bed behind him, groaning with pleasure before he laid down. Aaron took a step forward as Mark stretched his arms above his head, his mouth open and his eyes shut.

"Fuck Aaron!"

Aaron blushed as Mark moaned his name, taking another step forward so his knees reached the edge of the bed. He watched as Mark took a deep breath and sat up. The two stared at each other awkwardly before Mark slowly leaned forward, placing a soft hand on Aaron's cheek.

Mark looked down to Aaron's lips, smiling before he cautiously leaned forward more. Aaron watched as the room was engulfed in blackness, before Mark could place his lips on his own.

 

Mark looked around, seeing the familiar gray walls before he looked down to see himself wearing his normal clothes. He turned his head to see Aaron sitting on the floor across from him. Aaron smiled awkwardly before they both heard Spooky's voice ring throughout the room.

"You've made it through all one hundred rooms. Good job. You can leave now if you want."

Mark scoffed and stood up, watching as Spooky went away for the last time, leaving a bright flash of light.

Aaron closed his eyes and stood up, opening them to find himself standing in front of his computer. He looked through his webcam, staring as Mark stared back at him.

"Hey Mark, what was that?"

Mark shook his head and sat down.

"It was just the game."

Aaron tilted his head and sat down too.

"Are you sure?-"

"-It was just the game."

Mark sighed before he hung up the skype call and turned off his camera.

"It _was_ just the game...right?"


End file.
